


lightningstrike

by nickofhearts



Series: jar of hearts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dread Noctis, Dubious Consent, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis gets turned into a were-behemoth. (The happy remix). Also, Ardyn joins the partybecause I say so.





	1. fairytales live in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



Noct itched at the scratches on his belly. He felt restless, uncomfortable in his skin, the urge to— _something_ , he wasn't sure what, gathering like a storm.

He watched Ignis mess about with the pots and pans for dinner, the clanking sound of them mesmerizing. Noct shook his head, then padded over to the other side of camp to see what Prompto was up to. Prompto was flipping through the day's photos on his camera, and Noct tucked his chin against Prompto's shoulder as he watched the images flashing by.

"Hey Noct," Prompto greeted him. "What's up?"

Noct grumbled, nuzzling his face against Prompto's shoulder. He wanted something, but he wasn't sure what.

Prompto laughed, patting him on the head sympathetically. "Yeah, I got you buddy. I'm hungry too. Ignis creates culinary masterpieces, but sometimes you just wanna dig into that steak raw, right?" He yawned, stretching his arms out, and Noct curled up with his head in Prompto's lap, sighing into it when Prompto ran his fingers through Noct's hair absently.

Noct snapped awake when Ignis summoned them dinner, _ravenous_. He'd been dreaming of chasing little bunnies, tearing into them with his teeth—he fell on the meal like he hadn't eaten in days.

-

The weird guy the'd met in passing at Galdin Quay was talking to Dave when they went to see if there was anything he wanted them to keep an eye out for in the area. Was he a hunter too? Noct shrugged, unconcerned.

Something darted by at the edges of his vision, and he almost took off running after it before he remembered himself. He was just so _restless_ recently.

Noct blinked when someone waved a hand in front of his face. He had the sudden urge to bite it, and it took him a moment to realize it was the unknown hunter addressing him. "You seem out of sorts, sir. Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine," Noct told him, shaking his head to clear it. 

"In that case, may I intrude upon your attentions with a request?"

Noct shrugged. "Uh, okay?"

"I gathered from your friend's conversation with our mutual acquaintance that you're also taking on the bounties in the area. Perhaps I could join your party in exchange for an equal share of the prize?" He unstrapped the bow that'd been slung over his back, unfolding it to its full height and showing it to Noct. "I'm quite handy with this dear old thing."

Noct whistled, admiring the breadth and quality of it. The bow was taller than _him_ and looked like it packed a wicked punch. The body was painted a deep russet colour, polished almost to a shine. It was certainly better quality than any of the weapons they'd been able to afford thus far.

"I'll need to discuss it with the rest of the guys, but I don't see why not," Noct told him. 

The hunts they'd been picking up had been getting more and more difficult, dangerous enough that Noct had been considering putting them off until they could get some better equipment. 1/5 of the profits didn't seem like too much to ask for in exchange for the stranger's aid.

-

Noct stalked through the high reeds—he could _smell_ it, the lingering scent of the group of daemons they were hunting. They had to be just over the ridge, out of sight but not out of range of Noct's hearing—the little chittering sounds of conversation they made letting Noct know exactly where and how many there were. 

He motioned at Gladio and Ignis to circle around, weapons at the ready, so when Noct tossed a fire spell into their midst, they could catch the scrambling daemons unaware. 

The plan worked perfectly, and they cleaned the group up quickly and efficiently, Ardyn deftly picking off any stragglers that tried to flee with arrows that nailed them to the ground while Noct and the others attacked directly, striking at the daemons that were confused and disorganized, already wounded by the flames that Noct had cast perfectly into the thick of the group.

"That was _awesome_ ," Prompto said after, clapping him on the shoulder. "How'd you know they were there, Noct?" 

Noct shrugged. "I heard them."

"Really?" Prompto asked, surprised. "I didn't hear anything—?"

"Perhaps his highness has a refined sense of hearing," Ardyn suggested, smiling.

"Right," Noct agreed. "You _commoners_ haven't got anything on this," he made a sweeping gesture that encompassed his whole person, then got an arm around Prompto's neck in a headlock. "Bow down, pleb!"

Prompto giggled, struggling good-naturedly. "Yield, yield!" 

Noct let him go, and Prompto pouted as he tried to fix the mess Noct had made of his hair. 

"There's a haven a few miles to the West," Ignis remarked, examining the map. "Shall we make for it before night falls?"

"Sounds like a plan, Specs," Noct agreed. 

They all filed into the Regalia, though it was now a tighter fit with Ardyn joining them in the backseat. Noct couldn't stretch out for his naps like he was accustomed to, scrunching up against the side instead. Prompto had shown them a hilarious picture of Noct curled into himself like one of those memes of cats squeezed into small spaces, and Noct had messed up his hair again in retaliation, but he had to admit it _was_ a funny picture, if it had been of anyone else.

-

Someone was calling his name, but that thought was far away. 

Noct smelled blood and he _wanted_ it, could almost taste the sweet texture of it, skin and leather beneath. The realization that he was _licking Ardyn's hand_ was followed immediately by the thought that he was _still holding it_ , reality snapping back like a picture abruptly gaining focus, and Noct dropped the offending appendage like it'd burned him, even though he was the one that'd taken possession of it to begin with.

"Uh," Noct said, feeling awkward both about licking Ardyn's hand and that his mouth still tasted of it, that particular metal and ozone flavour of blood that made him feel so weird lately, like his skin wasn't enough to hold him.

"No harm done," Ardyn answered, shrugging unconcernedly.

Noct took a few steps back, but his vision was still going in and out of focus, his sense of smell sharpening to where he could pick out the individual scents of different daemons that had been underfoot, to the cologne Ardyn was wearing, and then back to what he assumed was _normal,_ where he could barely smell anything at all. 

Noct growled, suddenly irate. He tackled Ardyn to the ground, and it felt like he was outside of his body, watching as someone else worked the strings.

Ardyn smelled _nice,_ a strong dark underlayer to his scent that was exceedingly pleasing. Noct pressed his face into the crook of Ardyn's neck where it was strongest, grumbling when Ardyn tried to move, but it was only to loosen his scarf, pulling it away as Noct leaned in closer to nuzzle at the now-bare skin, adding his own scent to the mix. 

He was beyond words, only feeling the heat that pulsed through him, making him _want._

Noct shifted his hips, hands braced on Ardyn's chest as he ground against him, teeth cutting into his lips when he forgot to be careful with them, but the blood smell was _good_ now, and Noct smeared it against Ardyn's mouth as he bent close again, raking his hands-now-claws down Ardyn's chest, tearing shreds into the layers of fabric that were in the way.

Ardyn made a noise that might have been protest, but Noct didn't hear it. He _tasted,_ skin and Ardyn's own unique scent.

He leaned into it when Ardyn's hand came up, gently caressing the outside edge of a wing. His claws flexed and unflexed against Ardyn's chest, but Ardyn didn't seem to mind. He said something that Noct couldn't concentrate enough on to decipher, though the tone of it was nice, a soothing soft cadence. He went when Ardyn put hands on his hips, tugging him up. 

Noct purred his approval when the purpose was revealed to be Ardyn shedding the cloth that covered his legs, hands back on Noct's hips again to shift him where Ardyn wanted him. 

It was what _Noct_ wanted too, so that was fine. The slide of Ardyn's cock into him didn't hurt so much as it was a vicious pleasure, akin to a satisfactory kill, the howling fury of it. Noct moved open-mouthed and moaning, eyes closed so he could concentrate on pure sensation, curling his fingers carefully around his own cock as he hovered close to the precipice. 

Warmth rolled through him when he came, a fire within and without—Noct didn't cast, but he didn't have to. The air shimmered with heat, and molten lava bubbled to the surface where cracks had formed in the ground, in the rough shape of a circle around them. 

Noct disentangled himself and rolled to his feet, newly invigorated. The night was just beginning, and there were _other_ pleasures to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto screamed when he exited the tent the next morning to come face to face with a _giant Dread Behemoth_ that was now staring him down. "Guys?" he hissed at everyone else still in the tent. " _Guys!!_ "
> 
> Prompto's life flashed before his eyes as the behemoth opened its jaws wide, about to _swallow him whole_ , and he had just enough time to wonder why and how a Dread Behemoth had wandered up to their camp and also why it hadn't just annihilated them in the night?—when he realized it was just yawning.
> 
> Noct appeared suddenly from behind it, looking all too pleased with himself.
> 
> "Oh hey, Prom! I see you've met my friend." Noct patted the _Dread Behemoth_ on the snout, who not only allowed it, but made a rumbling sound that shook the very earth.
> 
> Prompto wondered if he was actually asleep and this was all a terrible dream.
> 
> " _No,_ Gladio," Noct growled with a glare and the barest hint of sharp teeth as Gladio got out of the tent and looked at the behemoth with interest. " _Friends are not on the menu._ "


	2. find your castle in the sky

Noct grumbled as Ardyn inspected him carefully, turning his face this way and that, even making Noct show him his teeth. " _What,_ " he finally growled, irritated with the close scrutiny.

"Has your group taken on a behemoth of late?"

Ignis answered from where he'd been watching the examination from the side. "Yes, there was one that was terrorizing the locals in the area. I believe Noctis received a particularly nasty gash from it. Is that what's been causing his unusual behaviour?"

"I haven't been acting mrphhh—" Noct was cut off as Ardyn cupped his face in a firm grip, fingers on his jaw pulling his mouth wide to show off his teeth to the others.

"I believe the prince received a rare...affliction, from the behemoth."

Prompto gasped at the sight of Noct's canines, which were much sharper and longer than they should have been. "Noct's a vampire!"

"Don't be stupid," Gladio said, rapping Prompto lightly on the head with his knuckles.

"Indeed the affliction is more akin to the stories of werewolves and the like," Ardyn agreed. He hummed thoughtfully. "However, there _is_ an old hunter's remedy that we may attempt, if the prince would trust my assistance in this matter?"

Noct grumbled. " _Fine,_ whatever. Just stop groping me."

Ardyn chuckled, answering in a low voice that _had_ to be soft enough for the others not to hear, because none of them reacted—"I do believe it was _you_ whom accosted me the evening prior, was it not, _Noctis?_ "

Noct went red. He only remembered snatches of the evening—just the taste of bare skin and a wild desperate need that had filled him—but the aches and soreness he'd woken up with in the morning had made certain facts as plain as the light of the day. He glared at Ardyn menacingly, daring him to make any further comments, but Ardyn only smirked back and went to get his things for the so-called "remedy."

-

Noct itched at the bindings Ardyn had laid over his torso and back in neat crisscrossing lines. It was only the tape Ardyn usually used to wrap his bow with—until they could procure something more appropriate to the situation—but it felt like _more,_ oppressive and uncomfortable on his skin. He wanted to tear it off with his teeth, and then rake his claws down _Ardyn's_ skin for daring to trap him with them.

"Do try to keep still, your majesty," Ardyn admonished him, adjusting the wards that Noct had pushed out of balance.

"It _itches,_ " Noct hissed.

"That's because it's keeping the affliction from gaining any more ground," Ardyn told him, slapping Noct's hand away when he tried to stealthily nudge another binding loose. "You _would_ prefer not to transform into a hulking beast, would you not?"

Prompto's hand shot up immediately. "I'd prefer that!"

"Hear hear," Gladio added, while Ignis watched with interest and jotted down details in his notebook on the pattern of the wards Ardyn was making, probably so he could replicate them when Ardyn left the group.

Noct sulked, outvoted and _betrayed._

-

He kept hearing an odd keening sound, almost like something was crying, filled with sadness and despair. The others definitely didn't hear it, because they kept giving him concerned glances when Noct would look off into the distance, wondering where it was coming from.

"I thought the bindings were supposed to keep behemoth's baser instincts at bay?" Ignis inquired worriedly.

"It _is,_ " Ardyn confirmed. "This must be something else."

Noct ignored them in favour of napping under the midday sun, determined not to let it bother him that they were all _talking about him as if he wasn't there._

-

He snapped out of his nap suddenly, the sound so close it was almost like someone was screaming in his ear.

" _Stop!_ " he commanded Ignis, then immediately ran out of the car towards the source of the wailing that had been persistently echoing in his ears for hours.

Noct stopped at the mouth of a cave, peering into the darkness.

"Hello?" he called out. The crying had stopped, but there was definitely something _in_ the cave, the presence of whatever had been making the sound that had led him to it.

A dark form slowly separated itself from the shadows, though its hackles were raised and it was hissing, tail brandished behind it in a mark of aggression.

"Oh," Noct murmured, looking at the baby behemoth in confusion. "Where are your parents?"

It swiped at him with an angry snarl, Noct jumping back just in time to crash into Ardyn, who caught him securely around the middle. He held on, not letting Noct approach the sleek panther-like creature that was glaring at them both in suspicion.

"I believe her parents have been lost to hunters," Ardyn murmured softly into his ear.

Noct felt his own grief well up in response to the revelation, and he let out his own howl of bereavement, which was soon joined by the small behemoth child that had been cast out alone in a world unkind to those without friends or protectors.

She took a few cautious steps forward, coming up to Noct and sniffing at him, laying her head down at his feet with a doleful gaze up at him.

"Hey," Noct said kindly, crouching down to pet at her ears and rub over her back where two tiny wings sprouted, not yet big enough to be anything but adornment. "Want to come with us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The metal screeched satisfyingly, and Noct dug his claws in deeper, enjoying both the sound and the sensation of tearing through it, just enough give in the alloy to scratch that itch in his claws. Noct purred happily, tearing another gash in the side of the vehicle.
> 
> "What are you—" Ardyn's eyes went wide as he took in the damage. His mouth opened and closed with no sound issuing forth.
> 
> Noct made a querying little chirp, then slid his claws through the metal again, eyes going half-lidded at the sound they made, rending the passenger side door in two.
> 
> "I'm going to _murder_ you," Ardyn snarled threateningly, unfolding his egregiously large bow in one smooth motion, the gears of it snapping neatly into place with little clicking sounds. He notched an arrow on it and pointed it straight at Noctis who blinked big innocent eyes at him, then dug his claws into the metal again.
> 
>  _Screeeech_ , went the metal.
> 
> " _You're fucking dead,_ " went Ardyn, letting loose the bolt tipped in ice.
> 
>  _thwip!_ went Noctis, warping to the furthest outcropping he could reach, then to an even further one, laughing uproariously as he hung off a sword, out of range of even Ardyn's massively powerful bow.


	3. kingdom of the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun With Wards (Part I)

" _Stay still,_ " Ardyn hissed at Noct, tying another knot in the wardings and feeding it his own magic to strengthen the bonds. They had to be renewed fortnightly under normal circumstances, but Noct had been wearing them down in a week or less, more and more quickly each time.

"It _itches,_ " Noct growled, making his displeasure known as he attempted to knee Ardyn in the groin.

Ardyn sighed when Noct's fingers shifted into claws next and swiped at his face. This wasn't working. "You _infuriating_ creature," he snapped, laying more lines and using magic to bind them. He thought briefly of just _searing_ them into place, marking up Noct's lovely pale skin with more permanent runework, but it would be difficult to convince the prince's retinue of the necessity of such drastic measures, much less where Ardyn had gotten the implements to execute them.

When Noct growled again, bucking his hips so the lines Ardyn had so painstakingly laid were all shifted out of balance, he'd had enough. 

He shoved Noct flat on his back with a hand on his chest, looming over him menacingly. "If you desire to 'play rough', _Prince Noctis,_ far be it for me to deny you."

Noct bared sharp teeth in a challenge.

"Very well," Ardyn answered. He let the soft rope he'd been using drop from his hands, and instead bent his head down to trace the lines of the wardings on Noct's skin with his tongue, forcing Noct still with a hard grip on his hips. It was only a temporary stopgap measure, but it made Noct whine, gasping out Ardyn's name.

Ardyn chuckled darkly in response. He took up the rope again, marking the lines before Noct regained enough sensibility to pick at them anew. 

"Ngrhhhh," Noct groaned, when Ardyn worked down past his belly, hovering as he contemplated the pretty picture the prince made now, at the mercy of the pleasure promised him.

Ardyn took Noct into his mouth in the same moment as he snapped the wards on his upper body into place, tying them all at once. Noct howled, whether from one or the other, it was hard to discern. He was panting raggedly, shifting his hips in tiny increments, as much as Ardyn would allow with the hold he still had on him.

"That's more like it, _prince,_ " he murmured as he pulled back. "Obedience suits you."

Noct blinked hazy eyes at him, whining. 

" _Beautiful,_ " Ardyn praised him, then coiled the rope over Noct's cock, tying off the knots before Noct could properly react.

"What the _fuck,_ " Noct had the presence of mind to snarl, pink on his cheeks as he tried to tear at the bindings, only to find that they burned his fingers and wouldn't be moved by _his_ will.

"Hmm?" Ardyn asked pleasantly, working on Noct's thighs now, drawing the rope into place almost sensually, letting his fingers trail over sensitive skin. 

"Get it _off,_ " Noct growled, though his teeth were no longer sharp. 

Ardyn smiled back in response. "Perhaps when you've _earned_ it," he said, finishing his work with a sharp bite to Noct's lips that had the prince gasping again, such obvious predilections, it was a wonder Ardyn hadn't thought of taking advantage of them in such a manner before.

-

Noct was irritable and cranky the whole morning, snapping at Prompto though Prompto had merely inquired after his well-being. The others slid their gazes towards Ardyn, who only shrugged, pretending unconcern. Noct could tear at _these_ bonds all he liked, but they wouldn't be undone until Ardyn released them or they naturally wore off in the allotted two weeks, the length of time such material could hold the necessary magic.

"Lovely morning," Ardyn commented, grinning when Noct gave him a dark glare that suggested it was anything _but._

-

The car ride to their next destination wasn't so much uncomfortable as it was entirely awkward for everyone who remained unaware of the reason beneath Noct's constant fidgeting, squirming on the seat as he panted breathily, red tongue peeking out between still-human teeth. 

" _Arghhhhh!!!_ " Noct finally shouted in frustration, tossing a fire spell into the empty field beside them that erupted with no more than the usual amount of flame.

"Now, now, Noctis," Ardyn soothed him, laying a hand on Noct's thigh that made Noct grumble in a different tenor, leaning into the touch like he didn't even know he was doing it. "The discomfort is a necessary price for keeping your ailment under _wraps,_ and a small sacrifice for the safety and well-being of those around you, wouldn't you agree?"

Noct turned hateful eyes on him. " _No._ "

He clamped his teeth down on Ardyn's shoulder, but couldn't do much harm with the blunt _human_ force of them.

Ardyn sighed, as if disappointed. "Such pettiness is beneath you, _highness._ " He murmured lowly, under his breath so only Noct would catch it—"and not _cute_ at all besides."

Noct's only response was to dig his teeth in harder, though it was to little avail.

-

It wasn't more than a few hours later when Noct broke, crawling up to Ardyn in the tent they shared apart from the others, a whimpering mess already. He pushed his face against Ardyn's hand, docile and helpless.

" _please,_ " Noct begged, sweet as honey. "What do you _want,_ Ardyn?"

Ardyn tucked a few stray strands of hair behind the prince's ear, smiling at the turn of events that had led them to this very unexpected circumstance. "I only ask that you _behave,_ Noctis. Not so tall an order, is it?"

"I _need,_ " Noct demanded, tugging already unbuttoned pants down and discarding them off to the side.

Ardyn sighed at his forwardness. Noct wasn't _spoiled,_ so much as he'd never been refused, didn't understand the logic or reasoning behind why Ardyn _wouldn't_ like to fuck him, any hour of the day. It was intoxicating and irritating both, this singular wrench in plans so close to fruition.

"Oh Noct, if you _insist,_ " Ardyn allowed him, reaching down to unfasten his own trousers as Noct whined his impatience, braced on hands and knees already.

Ardyn fucked him roughly, knowing Noct's tastes under the hesitating shy demeanor. He drew wet gasps and desperate moans out of the prince, who clutched at the slippery material of the sleeping bags and pushed back into each thrust like it was what he'd been _made_ for. 

Ardyn laughed, keeping it up only until he'd satisfied his own pleasures, pulling back and tucking everything back into order as Noct turned a confused gaze on him.

"What about—" motioning at his own cock, hard and straining against the wards that kept him from completion.

"Hmmm," Ardyn considered. "Perhaps another time. I quite _like_ this compliance of yours, _prince._ "


	4. and the king wears the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun With Wards (Part II)

Three things happened in quick succession as they traversed a tricky part of the ruins they were investigating for the sake of locating additional royal armaments: a circle of runes lit up suddenly under Noct's feet, the literal floor falling away beneath him and Ardyn; the bindings on Noct snapped, dissolving into nothingness; and Noct pounced, snarling, knocking Ardyn to the cold stone ground. 

"I've got _you_ now," Noct hissed, vicious in his victory. 

"Oh?" Ardyn asked, nonplussed. "And what _shall_ you do with me, Noctis?"

Noct dug his claws in deep and _dragged_ them down Ardyn's front, shredding the fabric as he went with a rending sound that must have been the finest concerto to his ears, if the way Noct was purring throatily in satisfaction was anything to go by. He picked at the ruined strips of fabric and tossed them carelessly to the side, ignoring Ardyn's pained sound at how his finely crafted vestments were being treated.

"Noct—"

" _No,_ " Noct snarled, resting a hand tipped with sharpness against his throat. "We're playing by _my_ rules now."

-

Ardyn threw him off when Noct shifted, stretching his wings out lazily to their full span with a deep sigh of contentment. He made as if he were scrambling to find a way out of whatever sort of trap room they were in, hearing Noct roar in outrage before landing on his back, tearing long gashes and the remaining shreds of Ardyn's clothing away.

"I _do_ believe," Noct mimicked Ardyn's cadence of speech—"it's time you begged _me_ for mercy."

There was a tense pause whilst Noct waited expectantly, claws curled on Ardyn's shoulders, but Ardyn merely shrugged, unmindful of the pricks of them on his flesh.

"Towards what end?" Ardyn questioned, feeling the irritated rustle of Noct's wings stir the musty air in the room. "It would _appear_ that you aren't of a mind to offer me any."

Noct hissed, pressing forward. " _Fine,_ " he grumbled. " _Be that way._ " His voice took on a petulant tenor as he raked claws down Ardyn's back.

Ardyn almost rolled his eyes at the juvenile nature of the complaint, whether that was the fledgling behemoth speaking or Noct's own lack of maturity coming to the fore, it was difficult to ascertain. Ardyn sucked in a breath when Noct followed up his prior violence with tongue and teeth, lapping at the bloody smears he'd made on Ardyn's skin and rumbling delightedly, following them all the way down his back and up again.

"You taste _good,_ Ardyn," Noct murmured, punch drunk on it. "Much better than that _other_ trash." He sniffed, and Ardyn knew Noct meant the Nifs that had tried taking him captive, only to be met with a pitiless monster instead of the easy prey _they'd_ been expecting.

" _Undeniably,_ " Ardyn agreed, wondering if Noct had noticed yet that Ardyn likely tasted more like the _daemons_ than humans he'd sampled.

But Noct wasn't finished with his soliloquizing. "You've been very _mean,_ though. The _wards_ have got to go." Noct's voice dropped an octave, growling with threat as one of his hands moved to close around Ardyn's throat, sharp thumb pressed to the artery there—" _or you do._ "

Ardyn mimed a shiver, letting Noct feel in control and _powerful_ over him, the beast purring in satisfaction at the perceived submission. "I'm only trying to help you, Noct. Surely you recall—?"

Noct growled again, expressing his displeasure by carving a half dozen more lines down Ardyn's back. "You've been _toying_ with me." He draped himself against Ardyn, smearing the blood between them. "That's alright. _It's my turn now._ "

He leaned back enough to shove Ardyn down with a hand on the small of his back, claws digging grooves into his skin, and then Noct entered him in a vicious thrust forward, groaning his satisfaction.

Ardyn hissed, braced on hands and knees while Noct curled claws over his throat again, purring. 

"To the victor go the _spoils,_ huh Ardyn?" Noct snapped his hips forward, laughing gleefully. He dug his teeth into the nape of Ardyn's neck, worrying at the flesh like he was considering a more _permanent_ solution to the problem of Ardyn constantly binding him up with irritating and uncomfortable wards.

"No more wards," Ardyn gasped out, pretending deference as Noct fucked him roughly, hands moving to his hips to leave their marks there as well.

Noct ate up the act, almost preening. His tail wound itself sensually around Ardyn's thigh, though its spikes scratched more bleeding lines on the skin there. " _Good,_ " Noct approved. "It would've been sad if I'd had to give this up."

He curled loose fingers over Ardyn's cock, giving him a few careless strokes. 

Ardyn bit his lip on a smile, allowing himself release on the cue Noct had so graciously provided him. He collapsed forward after, as if overwhelmed, feeling Noct take his own pleasure and digging his teeth into the back of Ardyn's neck again, desiring to leave Ardyn with a keepsake scar, perhaps? 

It was almost... _cute._

-

The pair of them stumbled out of the ruins a good few hours after they'd accidentally fallen _into_ them, to be met with long-suffering sighs and Prompto's screech that his poor virgin eyes were besmirched by the sight of that much nakedness. Still, he and Gladio rushed to Noct to check him over for injuries, Prompto bemoaning that he'd almost given them a heart attack with the way he'd just suddenly disappeared, nothing they could do to activate the runes Noct had tripped again.

Ardyn caught the light travel blanket Ignis tossed at him with a quirk of his eyebrow. "No concern for _my_ well-being, advisor?"

Ignis merely shrugged. "I'm _certain_ it was justly deserved."


	5. with dragons now you'll fight

There was a bloody heart on his bedroll. Ardyn blinked and picked it up, turning it over slowly in his hands. It was a daemon's heart, inexpertly removed, and he couldn't quite tell what kind of daemon it'd come from, the heart being half-caved in on one side, crushed during the process.

Was this...a threat?

He glanced through the flaps of the tent to see Noct laughing as he attempted to teach Lia tricks, holding one hand out and lifting up her paw for a shake. Lia tilted her head at him questioningly, then bumped him with her nose and knocked him over.

"Lia!" Noct cried in betrayal as she huffed out little laughs.

Perhaps Noct was...saving it for later? Ardyn shook his head and let the matter drop. He found a container for the heart and left it by Noct's bedroll.

-

That wasn't the end of the matter. A few nights later, there was another heart sitting innocuously atop his bedroll. It seemed the culprit had been practicing, as this one was far more intact than its predecessor, though there were still the tell-tale marks of claws on its side where they'd scored too deeply into it.

Ardyn sighed. Perhaps this was...a phase. He set the heart in a container like before and left it by Noct's bedroll.

-

The night after that, Lia was curled up on his bedroll, giving him a judging look.

" _What?_ " Ardyn asked, almost a growl.

"You're making dad upset," Lia sniffed, tail flicking and her tiny wings fluttering in obvious ire.

"I— _what?_ "

"You gave his hearts back!" Lia wailed.

Ardyn stared at her in utter incomprehension.

"You're hopeless!" she ended up yelling, before getting to her feet and storming off, but not before flicking her tail directly in his _face_ as she passed.

 _What,_ Ardyn thought to himself again.

Before this whole behemoth debacle that Noct had landed himself in, Ardyn had been _feared_ by all those who knew his name. Now he was getting smacked in the face by bratty teenage cubs and mocked by imps that kept making kissy faces at him before they were nothing but smears on a cave wall.

He could _not_ carry on like this.

-

"Noct," Ardyn said, drawing him off to one side of the camp as Lia watched them with a wary eye. Her expression indicated that Ardyn was going to get more than a smack in the face if this conversation upset Noct any further than he already evidently was. "You've been leaving me...presents."

"Uh," Noct answered intelligently. He shrugged.

"Not that I'm not flattered—"

"It's fine," Noct interrupted. "It wasn't—you know," he waved at hand at himself, then picked at a warding knot on his wrist.

Ardyn reached out to stop him from destroying it prematurely _again,_ and then he thought, what the hell, this whole situation was a complete fucking fiasco no matter how you looked at it, he might as _well_ get some enjoyment out of the whole thing, and yanked Noct towards him for a messy kiss. Noct was different when not under the heavy influence of behemoth instincts; shy and uncertain instead of _demanding._ Ardyn had the strange urge to be gentle with him.

He wasn't going to _indulge_ such a ridiculous fancy, obviously, but the fact that he'd had the thought disturbed him.

He shoved Noct back until he hit the crumbling wall of the old stone ruin that they were encamped beside with a pained intake of breath, and _that_ was more to his usual tastes. Ardyn tugged on the bindings, sending short little bursts of power through them that Noct clearly felt, moaning as he squirmed directionlessly, lip already bitten red by blunt human teeth.

"A lesson for you, Noct," Ardyn murmured into his ear. "Don't ask for things unless you're prepared for the _consequences._ "

Ardyn reached out with a hard grip and dragged Noct's pants down over his hips, leaving red lines on his delicately pale skin while Noct looked bewildered but oddly turned on as he whimpered a little and then melted into the touch of Ardyn soothing over the marks he'd left. Ardyn smiled, then sent a small stirring of power into the bindings over Noct's thighs this time, Noct throwing his head back as the sensation of that pushed him entirely over the edge.

"Oh, _Noct._ " Ardyn lifted up an unresisting prince by the thighs, hitching him up against the wall so Ardyn could slide wet fingers into him, and then his cock.

It took Noct a few minutes to regain his senses, plenty of time for Ardyn to have found a good rhythm, and Noct could only moan brokenly while clinging to his shoulders as Ardyn fucked him to his _own_ satisfaction.

" _Fuck,_ " Noct gasped, "wait," when Ardyn began to pull out.

Noct wriggled his hips, trying to grind down to get what he needed, but it was a futile effort.

"I suppose I _do_ owe you something for your efforts, lamentable as they were," Ardyn remarked, and slid three fingers back into Noct, angling them where Noct so clearly wanted them.

Desperate was a good look for the prince, and Ardyn did so enjoy the that sudden moment of silence in the camp as his retainers realized _exactly_ what the screaming wails from a few minutes ago were when they took in Noct's rumpled appearance and stumbling gait, one arm slung half-over Ardyn's shoulder.

Lia seemed the only one pleased by this development as she chirped a " _yay!_ " and nuzzled her face against Noct's fingers.


	6. Three Times the Chocobros Were Fucking Traumatized by Dread Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and His Newly Discovered Exhibitionist Tendencies + 1 Time They've Had Enough of This Shit

**1.**

It started out innocently enough. Noct fell asleep cuddled in Ardyn's lap during their long drive to the next hunt, mumbling nonsense words into the crook of his neck. Ardyn paged through a book on rune-warding—keeping up the pretense of being a wayward hunter with an interest in the old ways—and absently patted Noct on the head.

That was when Noct's murmurs grew more heated, rumbling growls instead of the soft susurrations of before, and his teeth sank into Ardyn's neck apropos of nothing.

"Ow," Ardyn said, sighing. He gave Noct a light shake. "Noct."

Noct refused to be moved, gnawing at Ardyn's neck and...was he grinding his hips—? That was a definite yes, and also a definite moan that came out of Noct as he started rocking his hips with clear purpose, the tenor of his growl shading into a warm purr as he ground into Ardyn's lap, and Ardyn—responded in kind.

Ignis barely even flicked them a glance in the rear-view mirror, and Gladio only snorted into his latest trashy romance novel. Prompto was the last to catch on, and he did so in _style._

Noct let out a particularly loud whine, going so far as to remove his teeth from Ardyn's neck before shifting his knees for a better angle, then plastering himself back against Ardyn's chest, smearing blood on his face from the messy bite wound he'd made on Ardyn's neck.

"Oh my _gods???_ " Prompto shrieked.

Noct was too close to release to be woken out of his stupor even by Prompto's banshee scream, though his eyelids fluttered as if he was thinking about it. He latched back onto Ardyn's neck, worrying gently at the broken skin, and rocked forward one last time, sighing sweetly as wetness spread between them and Noct resumed his previous nonsensical mumbling, slipping back into a satisfied slumber.

"Oh... _Noct,_ " Ardyn murmured, unsure whether to laugh or smack the spoiled brat awake. _He_ was still hard, and Noct was now an unmoving lump that was doing nothing about it.

"Um!!" Prompto interrupted Ardyn's contemplations of the best revenge for this oversight. "Um?!!?!?"

"Yes, Prompto?" Ardyn asked with a lift of his eyebrow. "Have we besmirched your virgin eyes?"

"What! _No—!_ I'm not—Nevermind!!"

Prompto sank down in his seat so not even a tuft of blond hair was visible, his face undoubtedly still a bright tomato red. Ardyn was impressed it hadn't just combusted, with the way Prompto had been glaring at him like _he'd_ been the one defiling Noct.

Well, that was a satisfaction all its own. He'd have Noct make up the _rest_ of it to him later, away from prying eyes and inconsiderate interruptions.

  
  
**2.**

The tent Noct and company had brought along with them for their little trip left much to be desired. It'd barely fit four grown men, even ones as scrawny as Noctis and Prompto, and it _definitely_ didn't have room to house the five of them squashed into it now. Ardyn lamented that this was what he had to put up with to make sure the Chosen managed to a) survive long enough to meet his fate, and b) didn't permanently turn into a rampaging monster before then and forget what his purpose was. 

" _Ardyn,_ " Noct whispered almost quietly.

"What is it, Noct?" _He_ certainly wasn't going to get any sleep with bony limbs and pointy appendages jabbing into him from every angle.

Noct shifted restlessly, drawing sleepy complaints and muttered curses from the other occupants of the small space. Still, he persevered, shoving limbs out of the way and climbing over unidentifiable body parts, uncaring of who fell victim to his elbows on the way, until he was practically on top of Ardyn, laying across his body.

"I'm flattered," Ardyn told him. "You're so desperate for my cock you don't even care who's aware of it, aren't you, Noct?"

"I _want,_ " Noctis hissed, and his eyes gleamed suddenly gold in the darkness.

That—could be a problem. Even just Noct's wings materializing would probably knock the tent down on top of them, and Ardyn wasn't in the mood to be buried under a pile of arguably breathable fabric, not to mention the tent poles that would come crashing down on their heads. He reached up two fingers, tracing over Noct's lips to distract him, then chuckled when Noct sucked them immediately into his mouth, moaning softly.

" _Ardyn,_ " he whined again, pulling Ardyn's fingers out of his mouth and pushing them down to where he was squirming with _intent,_ obviously hard already in thin sleep pants.

"Oh _dear_ ," Ardyn said. "I don't seem to have any room to maneuver. You're going to have to do all the work yourself, Noct."

Noct growled, annoyed. " _Fine,_ " he hissed, then yanked his pants down with one hand while his other got started on Ardyn's. He pratically melted into the fingers Ardyn worked into him, sighing blissfully and bending almost in half to rub his face against Ardyn's shirt, purring a rumbling purr.

Noct had _just_ eased himself all the way down on Ardyn's cock with a long drawn-out moan when the evening's quiet peace was broken by a shrill cry.

" _Noct!!!!!_ " Prompto shouted, flailing wildly so he woke Gladio and Ignis up as well.

Noct snarled, annoyed. "Go back to _sleep,_ Prompto." He worked himself up, then down again in jerky motions even as Prompto's eyes grew wider, his mouth opening and closing on words he couldn't quite get out as Noct showed no signs of bashfulness at being caught out, nor any indication of stopping even though he now had an audience.

"For fuck's _sake,_ Noct," Gladio's voice came from the darkness. "Didn't you already get some in the car earlier?"

" _Gee,_ Gladio. _How_ many girls have you chatted up so far?" Noct grunted, shoving himself down with renewed vigor as he angrily started counting it out: "There's _Sonia,_ who we've had to wade through swamps to catch fucking _frogs_ for." His hands curled in Ardyn's shirt, pinpricks of claws on his skin. "Oh, and that girl at the diner, what was her name? I can't remember, do _you,_ Gladio?" Noct's eyes were taking on a definite golden hue again, nose twitching as his face scrunched up. "I can _smell_ it, you know. You're _just as bad._ And _then_ there's—"

Gladio rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head in defeat.

  
  
**3.**

Noct seemed overly distracted and hyper-focused in turns, zoning in on singular blades of grass swaying in the wind and then flopping over and clawing grooves in the dirt as they all sat around the embers of the campfire, waiting for night to fall so they could infiltrate the Niflheim base under cover of darkness. It wasn't a _bad_ plan overall, if somewhat hastily put together, but Ardyn would have to take extra care not to be noticed by anyone that might recognize him.

He sighed, snapping his book shut as he headed over to where Noct was now yanking up the stalks of grass and putting them in his mouth. 

Noct chewed a few times then spat them out with a grimace. "Blearghhhh."

Ardyn held out a hand to help him to his feet. "Shall we take a walk, prince?"

Noct looked at his hand like he was considering it, then flopped back over, disinterested. " _No._ I don't feel like it."

Ardyn felt his eyebrow twitch. "Oh? What _do_ you feel like, Noct?"

"Hmmm." Noct arched his back, rolling around in the grass like he was trying to get an itch scratched. "Dunno." 

Ardyn pinched at the bridge of his nose, counting slowly to ten. 

"Wait, Ardyn, I know," Noct said suddenly, tugging at Ardyn's pants leg. "I'm... _hungry,_ " he whined. 

"I'm certain your advisor would be happy to—"

Noct pouted at him like _Ardyn_ was the one being difficult.

-

Somehow, not ten minutes later, Ardyn found himself holding Noct up by the thighs as he fucked into him in short abrupt jerks, their position precarious and with almost a one hundred percent certainty of being discovered. Still, Noct seemed to be keeping quiet for the most part, and none of the rest of their party had noticed the two of them not ten meters away, only slightly hidden from sight.

That was all moot when Noct came, his legs that were wrapped around Ardyn's waist not a bit of help as he toppled them over, crashing loudly through all the pots and pans.

There was a moment of silence as everyone suddenly turned to look in their direction, and—

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum!_ " Ignis shouted, face a mask of anger. 

Ardyn had never seen the usually calm advisor so...full of emotion, stalking towards them with murderous intent in his eyes as a dagger appeared in his hand. 

"Perhaps you'd like that walk _now,_ Noctis?" Ardyn suggested, quickly redoing the fastenings of his pants.

"Yup," Noct agreed, rolling off the makeshift table and warping even more quickly out of the way as a dagger went flying past his head.

  
  
**+1**

Ardyn could tell Noct was getting...antsy, but so could everyone else. When Noct turned around with a sultry gaze at Ardyn, still holding onto his fishing pole, his three retainers pushed past Ardyn to shove their prince directly into the pond without a single smidgeon of pity. 

"What the _fuck,_ " Noct shouted, spitting and hissing when he reappeared.

"Nope!" Prompto said, crossing his arms belligerantly. "I don't want to see any more of your dick than _I've already had to._ "

"Think of it as a _cold shower,_ Noct," Gladio tagged on.

"It had to be done, your majesty," Ignis got the last word in.

Ardyn had to dig his fingers into his palm _hard,_ lest he burst out laughing, especially with the way Noct's eyes were darting between the three of them darkly, like he was committing this moment to memory and plotting the moment of his eventual vengeance.

-

Noct sulked the entire drive to the campsite, curling up in a ball by the fire while Gladio and Prompto set up the tents. As soon as they'd finished however, Noct was a _whirlwind_ of fury, claws and teeth flashing as he tore up the tent into tiny shreds of green fabric, drifting away slowly on the wind.

Everyone could only stare in dumb amazement as Noct yelled, cackling gleefully—"Sleep under the _stars,_ assholes!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [thundercloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650003) by [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas)




End file.
